


Bubble Bath #10

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Crushes, Dewey is also sarcastic, Dewey is observant, F/F, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Big Sisters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey’s friend Gosalyn is afraid to ask Violet out, and also suspects that she’s getting bullied. Dewey introduces her to the bathtub.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Gosalyn Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Bathtub Talks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Bubble Bath #10

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tophzula5 for the idea!
> 
> (Also, I don’t know if I wrote Gosalyn right or not.)

Gosalyn had had a rough day. She’d had a nightmare last night and couldn’t fall back asleep, then there was a pop quiz in math, then she kept messing up in band practice. Yeah, so she was in a sour mood. To make matters worse...

She’d chickened out once again. She could’ve told Violet about how she felt today, but she didn’t. 

She’d been crushing on her for months now. And... Gosalyn thought it might not be unrequited. It sometimes seemed like Violet was flirting with her. She was pretty sure Violet had tried pick up lines she’d learnt from her sister.

But it was hard to tell. It always was. Gosalyn never knew what Violet was thinking. 

How she wished she did. Things would be so much easier if she could just take a little peek at Violet’s mind. Too bad that’s not how life worked. 

Was she forever doomed to simply admire from afar? To never know if her feelings were returned? Was it her destiny to yearn for Violet and everything she was?

...She should’ve never let Dewey coerce her into joining drama with him. 

That wasn’t all either. No, that was far from all. She meant it when she’d said she had a bad day. 

Violet had been acting... off lately. 

Gosalyn suspected that she might be getting bullied. Gosalyn had been there herself before. She knew the signs. 

She didn’t know for sure though. And she hoped she was wrong. 

“Hey, Gos!” Dewey poked her cheek.

“What?” Gosalyn swatted his hand away. 

“You spaced out,” said Dewey. 

“Oh. Sorry,” she apologized. She was supposed to be helping her friend with his science homework. She picked up the textbook. “Okay, next question,” she began. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” Dewey asked before she could get into it, frowning at her in concern. 

Gosalyn, for a brief moment, considered telling him just that. Dewey was a surprisingly good listener, despite his goofy nature. 

“I’m fine,” she eventually said, turning back to Dewey’s homework. Why burden him with her problems? 

Then Dewey put his hand on her shoulder. “Gos, you can tell me,” he said gently. 

Gosalyn... wasn’t sure what to do now. It seemed that Dewey wasn’t going to drop this. He looked genuinely concerned. 

She sighed. “Well—“

“WAIT!” Dewey blurted all of a sudden. He grabbed either side of Gosalyn’s face and gave her a wide-eyed stare. “Do you have a bathtub?”

Gosalyn stared back blankly. “What?”

“Do you. Have. A. Bathtub?”

“...Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Answer me, woman!”

“Of course I have a bathtub! I live in a house!”

Dewey let go of her face, placing a hand on his heart and sighing in relief. “Oh thank goodness.”

Gosalyn gawked at him in disbelief. “Why wouldn’t I have a bathtub?” What the hell did that have to do with anything, anyway?

“Violet and Lena have one of those showers you have to stand up in!” Dewey explained. He shivered. “It’s horrifying!”

Gosalyn wasn’t sure what to do with that information. Instead, she just let Dewey grab her hand and lead her down the hallway. There was usually some kind of reason behind Dewey’s thinking, after all.   
_______________________________

So now they were in the tub, legs tangled together in between them. The space between the wall and the faucet made a comfortable enough place for Gosalyn to lean back against. 

“Okay, so what’s wrong?” Dewey then asked. 

Gosalyn raised a brow at him. “Why couldn’t I tell you that in my room?”

“No! It must be a bathtub.”

“Why?”

“B—“

“Actually, I don’t wanna know.”

Dewey looked at her, waiting. 

Gosalyn sighed. “I, um, I think...” she started, “Violet might be getting bullied.”

Dewey blinked. “Violet?”

Gosalyn nodded, hugging her legs to her. “I mean, I can’t know for sure. But if I ask her directly, I don’t think she’ll tell me the truth,” she said. 

Dewey gazed at her for a quiet moment. “...You still like her, don’t you?” he asked.

Gosalyn froze, forgetting how to think for a minute. Then her skin grew warm and her heartbeat picked up. 

“What do you mean ‘still’?! How’d you even know?! I never told you!” she exclaimed. 

Dewey shrugged. “It was pretty obvious.”

Gosalyn choked. “Obvious?!”

“Anyways,” Dewey said, either not noticing or just indifferent to his friend’s turmoil, “There’s a pretty simple solution to your problem.”

There was a lot more Gosalyn wanted to say about her crush being ‘obvious’—it was not, she was very discreet, she was so good at hiding her feelings, wait was that a good thing? But she did want to know how she could help Violet. 

“And what’s that?” Gosalyn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching. Dewey’s knee made a good foot rest. 

“Just tell her sister,” Dewey said. 

Gosalyn frowned. That actually was a good idea—why hadn’t she thought of that? She hadn’t interacted much with Lena, but it was well-known at school that you piss Lena off, you don’t get to live. Gosalyn was pretty sure that bullying her little sister was something that would piss her. She’d probably take them all out and leave no survivors. 

“I don’t know for sure though,” Gosalyn said.

“Better to be safe than sorry,” said Dewey. “Plus, Violet can’t lie to Lena. Lena knows her better than anyone.”

Maybe it really was that simple. 

“Okay,” Gosalyn murmured, feeling a giant weight lifted off her shoulders. “I’ll do that.”

“And Gos?”

“What?”

Dewey smiled at her. “It’s pretty obvious that Violet likes you back.”

...

“NO, IT’S NOT!”

“It really is. You guys are just stupid.”

“YOU’RE STUPID!”

“Uh huh, good comeback. Very creative.”


End file.
